1. Field of Use
The present disclosure relates to processes for producing hydroxy gallium phthalocyanine (HOGaPc) compounds for use in imaging.
2. Background
Problems associated with prior art polymorph interconversions of hydroxy gallium phthalocinane include scalability limitations of roll-milling processes. The problems are manifested in the inability to manufacture and handle suitable milling vessels at various sizes. Further the production of Type V hydroxy gallium phthalocyanine provided by a roll mill process can possess inferior photosensitivity properties. Other operational and logistical problems include long milling times (typically 1 to 10 days), followed by work-up, which limits a plant capacity.
A more reliable and efficient process for producing Type V HOGaPc is desired.